Take Me As I Am
by Lexie'sMummy
Summary: My Name Is Gabriella Montez. This is the story of how I met the man of my dreams and a father for my daughter. Troyella story.


Take me as I am.

My name is Gabriella Montez. I am 26 years old. I have a 3 year old daughter called Electra Montez. I have had to bring her up my self from the minute she was born. Her father James Preston left me as soon as I told him that I was pregnant. I decided that I would bring our child up myself, I had always dreamed of being a mother over everything else. In an ideal world my daughter would have been brought into the world with a mummy and daddy that love her and each other, but then life's not always ideal.

I have found that some people look down on single mothers especially as I was never married to her father in the first place but I feel that as long as my daughter is happy, healthy and loved and has everything that she needs then being a single parent is just as good as having two parents. My mother brought me up single handed since my father died when I was 6 years old. I have also been criticised many times for her name but I think that it's unique to her and has a meaning behind it that hit me the first time I held her when she was born that I never wanted to forget.

We have recently moved back to Albuquerque where I grew up. I always loved it here and never really wanted to move but work led me to move to New York. This is where I met James we were together about 8 months before I feel pregnant. I thought that we were in love and that are relationship was strong enough to bring up a child together but how wrong I was. After that I came to realise that what we had wasn't true love.

Since then I hadn't been in a relationship, I had been on some dates but they usually run a mile when they find out you're a single mother. That was until I met Troy Bolton. That's when everything seemed to change. I always knew that I wouldn't introduce any to Electra until I knew they were going to be around for a while. Some people call me over protective for this. But I don't want her to feel the pain if someone she grows to love walks out on her.

I met Troy Bolton when I became a teacher at East High the school I was once a pupil. He was a new teacher at the school at the beginning of the same year as me. He is the basketball coach while I'm the drama teacher. As soon as I met him I knew there was something different about him. He didn't seem like other guys, he is so loving and caring. And when he found out that I have a daughter he didn't run away and then avoid me at all costs. He asked questions about her even if they were simple things like her name and her age.

From that first day of meeting Troy I felt like I had a bond with him in a way that I couldn't describe and that I really couldn't understand. I knew that we would have a connection as we were both new to the teaching staff at the school and they were quite a tight knit group so we felt as though we were on the outside and having someone to share that with was good.

From day one I couldn't get my mind of him. The way he flicks his hair, they way he rubs his neck when he's nervous. And most of all his electric blue orbs. I love nothing more than looking in his eyes when he's talking and I can't help but smile. A single touch from him can send shivers all the way down my spine, and the place where his single touch was feels like a fire is blazing. I never thought that the feelings I have for him could be so strong I didn't think that it could be possible. And never in my wildest dreams did I think that Troy would have similar feelings for me. And even more to my surprise would take me and my daughter exactly how we are.

This is me and maybe some of Troy telling the story of how mine and Troy's relationship came to happen, and how Electra would only come to know Troy as daddy. Something that I never thought she would have but am more than over the moon that we have found. As well as many other aspects of our relationship, finding out things about yourself you never knew things you only ever dreamed of sharing with someone. With the beginnings of new times. Bringing things that have never scared you so much in your life but in a good way.

This is the beginning of forever.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this, I won't carry on writing unless i know that people actually like it. So please review even if it's criticism i'll take it into consideration and try and improve it. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, i'll try and update as often as possible but it's hard as i'm quite busy, but yeah i'll shut up now. **

**Thank you for reading and Hope you review :) **

_**Lexie'sMummy**_ **_xx_**


End file.
